Hermit
}}The Hermit was a druid that dedicated his life to service of the Lady of the Lake and the protection of chivalric virtues. The Hermit lives alone in his hut in the Fields near the village of Murky Waters, feeding his chickens and geese and tending to the barrows of the knights who died in the service of the Lady of the Lake. In fact, he is the only (living) human resident of the fields. He is a learned man, for he spent most of his life as a diplomat for king Foltest, before he found his calling serving the Lady of the Lake. He is an expert in legends about the Holy Grail. He is also a Professional dice player and does a little trading on the side. He buys and sells: * Some ingredients * Some books and scrolls * Alcohol * Some talismans * Basilisk hides He has work for a witcher in the form of the quest Hunting the Wild Hunt. In the Epilogue, Geralt meets the Hermit one last time at the safe house in the Temple Quarter. It seems that he has decided to go back to his old diplomatic role and would like an audience with the King. Associated quest * Hunting the Wild Hunt Where The Lady is, there is her servant. The Hermit of Lac Célavy seems to be someone other, who just happened to have some similiraties with hermit from Murky Waters. But the truth is that he is using illusions to look different for he wants to confuse Geralt. In the Duchy of Toussaint he is known as guardian of the five chivalric virtues. Whosoever proves that these virtues are dwelling in his heart is then challenged to also prove his fighting skill during combat atop the water's surface. And if he manages to that, he is given Aerondight by the Lady of the Lake herself. Journal entry : The hermit who lived on the isle on Lac Célavy had become the guardian of the duchy's Five Principle Virtues. This virtuous man watched over the boulders on which the virtues had been engraved and put any knights who came by through a trial to prove they embodied them. When the witcher arrived at the isle and met with the hermit, it seemed to him it was not their first encounter. Only later did he find out how right he was. : The hermit turned out to be the Lady of the Lake, a mysterious being whom Geralt had once met in Murky Waters. After Geralt passed the hermit's trials, the holy man changed form and showed him his true face, then bestowed upon Geralt a gift: the sword Aerondight. Associated quest * There Can Be Only One Notes * He also provides some information on nightwraiths and the Wreath of Immortelles. * One reward for solving his quest is the witcher's hut. Alas it can not be used for storage or meditation. * You may seek out the hermit and speak with him about the Holy Grail as one way to get to the conversation that leads to a Romance Card from the Lady of the Lake. Videos File:Hunting the Wild Hunt and Holy Grail Story Gallery File:People_Hermit.png|The Hermit's journal image File:People_Hermit_full.png|The Hermit full render ar:الناسك cs:Poustevník de:Einsiedler es:Ermitaño fr:Ermite it:Eremita pl:Pustelnik ru:Отшельник Category:Humans Category:Merchants Category:Druids Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:Blood and Wine characters